<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Sardothia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172667">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardothia/pseuds/Sardothia'>Sardothia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America Sam Wilson, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sam Wilson Cooks, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardothia/pseuds/Sardothia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work that was requested recently that I was able to finish quickly. I really struggled to write this because I don't understand emotions or relationships, but I enjoyed the challenge. Hope you enjoy! </p><p>In the year 2020 a Falcon turned Captain struggles to balance his demands as a hero and his home life with his fiancee. Fearing that they might be lonely in his absence, he comes up with a solution. When he comes home hurt after a dangerous mission, all of the readers fears are addressed in a brief emotional display.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to start this off by admitting that my limited knowledge of relationships and emotions stems from people watching and years of psychology classes. I understand these things on a logical level, but given the fact that most emotions seem illogical and irrational to me, I struggle to understand and write about them. It's something that I am working to improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since those that had died in the Snap were brought back and now the world was facing a new threat. Just as it had every hundred years before now, a new virus was wreaking havoc across the planet. This threat was one that even a career hero like Sam couldn't save people from. His teammates had been forced to live in various safe houses across the United States unless they were on a mission. Sam only got sent on a few missions, given that he didn't have the enhanced immune system that Cap and Bucky and Thor did, but each time he did go out the two of you would be forced to spend an additional two weeks apart to ensure that he had not contracted the virus himself. This had been particularly hard since you and Sam had only just gotten engaged six months ago, and now your wedding plans had to be postponed until quarantine was over. You had met Sam a year and a half ago, and the two of you had hit it off immediately. With all of the craziness that he had to endure in his line of work, the semblance of normalcy that you provided in his life was something that he treasured greatly. The world was still recovering from the damage that Thanos had done, and between wildfires that had burned across most of Australia, protests that were often resulting in unnecessary damage and deaths, political posturing as the elections grew nearer, and countless other tragedies your fiancé had his work cut out for him. The stress and helplessness that he often felt because there wasn't much he could do to help weighed on him. You walked into the kitchen and hugged your lover from behind as he stood making breakfast. "Mmm morning babe." You murmured, kissing his shoulder as you pulled him against your chest. A slight smile tugged at his lips. "Hey beautiful. Hope you're hungry. I made your favorite." He said and offered you a plate of food. You took it and pecked his cheek before heading to the table. He always made breakfast for you after returning from a mission. It was his way of trying to take care of you and making up for his absence. He knew that you were lonely in the house all alone, and so he got an idea. "I've been thinking… maybe we should get a dog. Or two." He suggested as he took a seat across from you. Though he was partial to birds for obvious reasons, he knew that a good guard dog would be better company in his absence. "There's an animal shelter about an hour away. We should go see about adopting." You thought this over for a moment. "What brought this on?" You asked, a bit suspicious of his motives. "You're here all alone when I'm on missions. I know that you get lonely, and we have the space and means to make a good home for a pet or two. Besides, it would make me feel like you're a bit safer." He said, having given this quite a bit of thought. You smiled. "I'll think about it, bird brain." You teased, the nickname said with a great deal of affection. Though he was technically not The Falcon any longer having taken over as the new Captain America when his dear friend gave him his shield, passing the duty on, you still enjoyed tormenting him with lane pins and bird related jokes. With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his dark eyes, your beloved hero kissed your lips and pulled you into his lap. You kissed him back and draped your arms around his neck, fingers toying with his short hair. Breaking the kiss you moved off his lap. "Don't you have training to do? Gotta keep in shape to save the world." You said. "Yes ma'am." He replied teasingly and kissed you once more, nipping your bottom lip before heading to the home gymnasium that all of these safe houses seemed to have. After you finished your delicious breakfast you changed into some workout clothes before joining him in the gym. When you walked in, Sam was shadow-boxing on some mats. He had taken off his shirt and was already covered in a light sheen of sweat. You bit your lip as you watched him move. The man had no clue how he affected you. A flame of desire ignited within your core. One of the few benefits of quarantine was that your physical relationship was never dull or lacking. When he was home he was all yours. With this in mind you strode towards him with a level of confidence that you didn't realize you could reach. He stopped boxing and was about to ask what you were doing when you captured his soft lips with your own. He kissed you back slowly, subtly taking control of the pace as he rested his right hand on your hip and the other reached down to cup your ass. A small sound escaped your lips, and your heart raced in anticipation. Anticipation that was cut short as Sam's phone rang. You broke the kiss and pointed as he answered the call. "Yeah? Okay. I'll be there." He said, a bit disappointed. "I have to go in two hours. Another mission. Which means that if you're seriously wanting to hit up the shelter we should go now." He said, putting his shirt back on and heading to get his keys. You followed him out to the car and got in, letting him drive to the shelter. You were excited. What kind of dog would you find? You had always been a fan of big dogs, which was good since they seemed to be more commonly accepted as guard dogs. You mulled it over in your mind, deciding that any dog would be fine as long as they fit in with you and Sam well enough. Once the two of you arrived and put on your masks -they were a requirement at the shelter- you were greeted from a safe distance, offered hand sanitizer, and instructed to get a volunteer if you found an animal that you liked. You and Sam walked through the rows of kennels, interacting briefly with each dog you passed. None of them really seemed like a good match for you two, and you had almost given up hope when you noticed a door leading to a separate set of kennels. "Excuse me ma'am, what's that?" You asked. The volunteer gave you a sad look. "Those dogs are due to be transferred to a kill shelter in Denver tomorrow. We're a no kill shelter here, but if a dog is here too long a lot of times they're sent somewhere else. Since those dogs are classified as 'bully breeds' they'll probably be euthanized upon arrival." She explained sadly. You frowned. "Is it possible to see the dogs back there?" You asked. The volunteer nodded and escorted you inside. There were only two dogs in this section, much to your relief, and both were big great dane pit bull mixes with beautiful blue and grey coats. "This is Glock and Beretta. Their mom was dropped off with them on the side of the road three years ago. All the other puppies in the litter got adopted but these two can't stand to be separated. They're both really well trained, but they're big and people see the pitbull features and assume they're vicious. In reality they're the sweetest babies ever." She explained. You nodded and looked up at Sam. He smiled slightly. "What do you think?" He asked. "Can we meet them?" You asked the volunteer. An hour and twenty minutes later you were back home with the two gentle giants and a trunk full of supplies for them. You had spent twenty minutes with the dogs, playing and cuddling, before you had just known it was the right fit. Sam helped move everything inside and then kissed your cheek before rushing to the rendezvous point miles from the house to board the waiting quinjet. You set up the dog beds on either side of the fireplace in the living room and filled their bowls with food and water before letting them cuddle on the couch with you and turning on a good movie. Sam had been right about them making you feel safer and less lonely. You took a selfie with the two canines and sent it to him and the team. Settling in just fine. Be careful out there! You messaged everyone. You knew their phones were likely to be off if they were on a mission, but they would see it eventually. Halfway through the movie you fell asleep, using Glock as a big pillow. Days passed with you and the dogs at home. You would go jogging with them twice a day, following a hiking trail near the house, and then let them in the fenced in yard while you showered. Then the three of you would sit on the bed or the couch with a good book or turn on whatever show you felt like binging. You would work from the home office and the two large mutts would try and lick your screen as you chatted with friends and colleagues over the phone. Before you knew it three weeks had gone by and your Sam had returned. He had two gunshot wounds that would take at least a month to fully recover. "Baby I'm okay." He said gently as you began fussing over him. You placed your hands on your hips. "I'll be the judge of that. You should have been more careful. I can't lose you Sam." You said, more than a little distressed at the thought of it. He pulled you into his arms and held you. You laid your head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you too baby. We'll get through this. I promise." He assured you. "No matter what happens this year, we'll be okay." He said. "How can you possibly be sure of that?" You asked, tears in your eyes. "Because we're together. We can get through anything." He told you honestly. The words were cheesy, but they were exactly what you needed in that moment. Maybe everything would be okay, and you'd be stronger for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story. I may revisit this request again in the future and rewrite the story, but let me know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>